


by day or by night

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood, Gen, Jewish Character, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: An eight-year-old Trevor Belmont is brought along on a hunt with his mother Sonia Belmont and slays his first vampiric monster.





	by day or by night

Everyone knows not to go into the woods alone, especially when the sun goes down. Children are told this by their mothers, fathers, grandmothers, grandfathers, even the old woman selling warm chestnuts at the marketplace since the day they are born. Adults reveal stories of the wolf-like demon known as Pricolici or the Baubau, shrouded in mystery who snatches away little boys and girls when they misbehave. Whispers of the beautiful yet vengeful water spirit Rusalka and mischievous witches with animal bones for teeth travel from home to home, passed down through generations for protection. But everyone knows of the Strigoi; young and old fear it alike.

 _One day_ … A young Trevor Belmont tells himself. _One day I will hunt down and kill a Strigoi all on my own._ Though for now, he and his mother follow the trail of a different creature. One that has made its way from a not too distant country into Wallachia, bringing fear and death wherever it roams. The family bestiary refers to it as a Liogat, a nightmarish creature that rides the winds and dwells in the darkness, feeding on its victims while they sleep – they especially like unsuspecting children. When Sonia Belmont read the entry out loud to her son in order to prepare him, there was no accompanying illustration, no clear description of what exactly to look out for. Mostly because no one has clearly seen a Liogat out of the shadows and lived.

This information would have made even the most hardened of hunters anxious, but Sonia has never been one to shy away from a challenge. What concerned her the most was Trevor’s insistence that he come with her. At a mere eight years, he’s still small for his age and has yet to slay his first monster. Admittedly she and his father have been too focused with teaching him the practical as well as academic aspects of the family profession – techniques of fighting and defending oneself, the history of the Belmont lineage, and of course, familiarising their son with the ever-expanding family bestiary.

But Trevor is ambitious; all the countless hours spent practicing and studying wasn’t enough for him. His resolve was more than evident (not to mention voiced). Now he trails close behind his mother further into the darkening woods, holding a crossbow that’s almost as big as his body. Somewhere between the manor and the edge of the Wallachian forest, a sense of regret mixed with fear began creeping up on him. Yet he puts on a brave face, learning from Sonia’s movements and decisions. Trevor’s father calls her “eishet chayil”, a woman of valour. Those outside of the family call her the best of the Belmont bloodline yet. Both these titles were given to her for good reasons.

“We’re getting closer.” She says, examining a series of claw marks stained with dried blood on a nearby tree. “It must have claimed its feeding area a little ways ahead.”

“Why would it do that? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“This part of the forest is well known for its bounty. Hunters from across the countryside come here for boar, red deer, fox, and more. Some will spend days hunting in this one area.”

“Wouldn’t it want to stay in a city? Or town? Somewhere that has more people?”

“Perhaps. But the Liogat works quickly and would massacre an entire town faster than it arrived. It can also eat animals if it needs to. I suppose here it can wait for a steadier supply of food.”

Trevor feels his stomach churn as his palms become sweaty. He tries to hide this, but as both a hunter and mother, Sonia notices everything. In an effort to settle his nerves, she tousles his hair and smiles. It helps only a slight amount, but it’s enough. “You’re being very brave, Trevor. Watch what I do and stay close.”

He nods, keeping a death grip on the crossbow. Sonia removes a small bottle from her belt of knives and sprinkles salt upon her short sword before doing the same to Trevor’s arrows. “Remember, if you find yourself in a dire situation, a good amount of salt can mean the difference between life and death.” Trevor listens carefully until something else catches his attention. While on the hunt for a monster, it’s easy to get startled by every little sound of the woods, whether it be the crack of a branch or the rustling of bushes. The youngest Belmont hears both, followed by more movement up ahead.

A thousand frantic thoughts rush through Trevor’s mind but one stands out over the rest; the Liogat is here. He tries to put himself in the creature’s mindset, a piece of invaluable advice given to him by his father Gabriel. It has been stalking its prey just as he and Sonia have been doing the same. Only this time it decides to be patient, cautious, demonstrating a surprising amount of self-control. If the two Belmonts don’t act now, it could be the end for both of them.

Another crack echoes through the trees. Any composure, any semblance of logical reasoning taught by his parents is clouded by fear, excitement, and recklessness. Trevor runs towards the source of the noise all while telling himself they’ve got it now. It cannot escape, they won’t give it that opportunity. He won’t.

“Trevor! Stop!”

“Come on, it’s here!”

“Trevor, listen to me!” Sonia curses under her breath. Despite her anger, she places part of the blame on herself. She should have known this would happen. Her son’s stubbornness is only outmatched by his frequent knee-jerk reactions to nearly everything (a common trait for a child his age).

Trevor keeps running, the weight of the crossbow slowing him down only slightly. He ignores every bristle and branch that slaps against his cheeks. His willpower soon becomes his downfall as something low to the ground darts across his path. Trevor stumbles but manages to stay on both feet until whatever cut him off once again comes charging towards him, leaving its damage.

Letting out a surprised cry, the young hunter drops his weapon and falls into the dirt while holding his bleeding leg. The pain is sharp, but Trevor is more frightened of his attacker returning for a third time. He tries to crawl away to no avail as the bushes shake and a guttural snorting noise is heard coming towards him. His fear rises so quick and so suddenly, Trevor can barely call out for his mother.

In the end, he doesn’t have to. Before the beast can attack, Sonia throws herself in front of her son, grabbing the crossbow off the forest floor. It only takes one perfect shot to bring down the creature. Trevor cautiously opens his eyes, expecting he’ll see the corpse of the Liogat. Instead, he’s greeted with disappointment. Lying amongst the dead leaves and dirt is a wild boar with a single arrow right between its eyes.

“Trevor!” Sonia exclaims, turning to face him. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“My leg… it hurts a lot…” Trevor replies in a shaky voice.

“Let’s take a look.” As Sonia checks his injury and wipes away the blood, her face softens as she lets out a breath. “You’re alright, it’s just a graze. It could have been so much worse. I’ll bandage it and carry you on my back. Okay?”

“Okay…”

Sonia’s hands are quick yet gentle with the bandage and Trevor’s calf. “I think there’s a stream not too far from here. I’m going to get you some water and I’ll see if I can find any plants that will help the wound.”

Before Sonia can stand up, Trevor grabs the cuff of her shirtsleeve. “Don’t go! Please don’t leave me!”

The Lady Belmont doesn’t want to leave either and wishes she wouldn’t have to. “I won’t be gone long, I promise. And I’m not going very far. Stay right here, stay quiet, and you’ll be safe.” Kneeling on one leg, she withdraws something from her belt – a long leather rope with the family crest gracing its handle. “Do you remember what we call this?”

“… the Vampire Killer.”

Sonia offers it to her son. “It’ll protect you. Whatever may happen, do not hesitate to use it.”

Trevor pauses, uncertain, before taking it from Sonia’s hands. He never thought his time, or this opportunity would come so soon. Not surprisingly, doubt clouds his thoughts. “I… I don’t know how…”

“Have faith in yourself. It will all come naturally. If the higher power watching us is kind enough, you won’t need to use it at all. But stay sharp and be prepared.”

“What about you?”

Sonia gives him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about your old mama. I’ll be right back. I give you my word.” She turns on her heel, darting off through the trees and bushes, leaving Trevor with a bandaged leg, the Vampire Killer, and a million “what ifs” crowding themselves into his head. He looks down at the whip, running his hands along the rough leather. He knows its history and how old it is; older than his mother, grandfather, older than the Belmont Manor itself. Yet there’s no sign of wear, no indication that it will break or snap. As though it was created only yesterday.

“Stupid leg…” Trevor mumbles, resting against a tree trunk away from the dead boar. This whole evening has just been one disappointment after another. As he waits, he fiddles with the Vampire Killer all while doing his best not to pick at the bandage. Unaware of how quickly the sun is setting, covering the forest in growing darkness.

It starts as a slight rustle through the tree leaves. Then Trevor hears something he can’t quite recognize. There’s scratching and tapping, like long, hard fingernails against tree bark. Tap, tap, tap. Over and over again, speeding up then slowing down. Trevor holds the whip close to his chest and twists his head around, trying to find the source of that noise. First, it’s in front of him, then on all sides, then behind him. Trevor eyes widen, his heartbeat matching that of a hunted jack rabbits’, when he hears the same sound directly above him.

The family bestiary forgot to mention one thing – the Liogat loves to play with its food, luring it closer and closer into the shadows.

Trevor doesn’t dare look up, even when a whispery voice speaks up. “Little boys should know better than to stray from their loving mothers.” Tap, tap, tap. “But children have always disobeyed their families’ wishes.”

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Trevor scrambles away before the Liogat can get any closer to him. His shaking hands grasp the Vampire Killer as he watches the creature slowly crawl down the tree, its long claws tearing at the bark with every move. Unlike the Strigoi or any other vampires, the Liogat barely resembles a human. Its skin, stretched to its limit over its unnatural, contorted bones, is a sickly grey with flimsy, transparent wings instead of arms. Thin strands of coarse black hair fall over its eyes, wide and sunken in with no lids to speak of. It moves on all fours while its mouth can’t even contain its razor-like teeth.

Upon reaching the ground, the Liogat looks up at Trevor and stretches the corners of its lips into a smile. “Hardly any meat on those bones. But no matter. Your blood will be more than enough.” Thick globs of spit and remnants of blood drip out from between its teeth into the dirt. It inches closer towards its prey. “So young, yet already hunting. Perhaps I should sing a lullaby to calm you.”

Trevor stands up, the sting of his wound still present. Without another second of fearful hesitation, he cracks the Vampire Killer in the Liogat’s direction. An unsuccessful first attempt as the tip grazes his face, leaving behind a small cut. Trevor stumbles but remains on his feet, his cheek burning and bleeding.

“Put that thing away,” the Liogat jeers. “Children shouldn’t play with such weapons.”

Trevor tries again for a second and third time but only manages to keep the monster at bay, stalling what he thinks will be his inevitable fate. The Liogat hisses, readying its’ attack the moment it sees a perfect chance, until Trevor proves it wrong. With another crack of the whip, the hardest one yet, it strikes the Liogat’s wing, its mark a bloody, smoking tear in the skin. The Liogat shrieks in pain then in rage, a cry that nearly deafens Trevor. He doesn’t stop, no matter how terrified he feels, no matter how hopeless the situation may seem.

Sonia said to have faith in himself. Trevor’s skills with the Vampire Killer may be next to nonexistent, but he can keep trying. Even if “trying” means swinging and whipping with more vitriol than he has ever mustered up before. With each individual wound left on the Liogat’s body, the aches in Trevor’s arm grow worse. _She’s coming back_ , he tells himself. _Mama will be back soon._

There’s the fear that Sonia won’t come back, fear that Trevor will tire out and the Liogat will win. Until it doesn’t. The Vampire Killer wraps around the neck, choking it. Trevor pulls in one direction while the Liogat pulls in the other. It tries to escape, gagging on its own blood as the whip tightens, tearing deeper into its throat. Trevor gives it one last tug and the Liogat’s head is finally ripped from its body. A cascade of blood soaks into the ground as he falls backwards, his hands still gripping the whip so tightly, it hurts his palms.

Trevor doesn’t hear his mother’s voice. Not even when she appears in front of him, her tone and expression fraught with panic. “Trevor? Trevor, look at me! Are you alright?” There’s no cheer of victory, no tears of relief; the only thing Sonia receives is stunned silence.

“Trevor…” Sonia trembles before embracing her son. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. We’re going home right now.”

She gathers him into her arms, holding him close. Safe. Trevor’s grasp on the Vampire Killer loosens.

 

* * *

 

Sonia hates herself for what happened. She never should have brought him along. Despite all his begging and pleading, she should have waited at least a year or two before taking Trevor on such a dangerous hunt. It’s been days since their encounter with the Liogat, but Sonia cannot forgive herself just yet. She needs more time.

 _Where could he be?_ Sonia makes her way throughout the manor, wondering where Trevor could have run off to. She’s not surprised by this, nor is she concerned. He’s always used the endless corridors and secret chambers as his personal playground. This is a good sign. The search eventually leads her to the library where Trevor sits on the window seat, surrounded by cushions.

“Supper’s almost ready. We made tzimmes, one of your favourites.”

Trevor looks up from the large book in his lap. Sonia already knows from its weight and the number of pages which one it is – the family bestiary. “Okay.”

“… how are you feeling?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“You sure?”

“Mm-hm.”

Like most mothers, Sonia isn’t satisfied by that answer. She joins Trevor who still has his nose buried within the book. By his side is a small ink bottle and pen with black spots staining the red cushions. She notices a few other stains along with messy writing on the open pages.

“How have you been sleeping?”

“A bit better.”

Sonia wants to view this as good news. Yet she remembers all the sleepless nights she experienced, all the nightmares she endured well into her adult years. “A bit better” gives her very little comfort. For a moment, Sonia hates her lineage. She wishes the Belmonts had a different legacy, duty, and burden they needed to uphold. One that would never put her child in harm’s way.

“I have something for you.” Trevor’s head perks up, excited at the possibility of an early birthday present. Sonia reaches into her pocket and pulls out an interesting amulet. Silver, heavy but not overwhelming, and opens like a locket. Inside is an inscription in Hebrew, his family’s language.

“The sun… will not… harm you by day.”

“Nor…”

“Nor… the… moon by night.”

“Well done. You’ve improved so much. This is yours now.”

“Thank you.” Trevor says, smiling as he carefully holds the necklace.

“It’s for strength and protection.” Sonia brushes some messy hair out of his eyes and kisses his forehead.

“Wear it with pride.”

 

* * *

 

Twelve years after that evening in the forest, Trevor has been very busy, meeting every one of the lofty goals he set for himself as a child. He’s killed a Pricolici, liberated villages from the Baubau, and slain more Strigoi than he can count on both hands. There was even a Dybbuk, though Trevor prefers not to speak of that far too personal incident.

But he was unable to catch the monsters that started the fire.

He sits among the burnt ruins, a ratty fur cloak covering his hunched over body. Trevor doesn’t care about the fresh scar over his left eye; just another one for the collection. What he cares about are the people who are gone. His mother, father, and a few innocent friends of the family. Even now he curses the men who held him back as he shouted about how they could still be saved.

In Trevor’s hand is the necklace given to him when he was eight years old. _It’s for strength and protection._ Sonia’s words still echo to this day. It should have been hers, she should have kept it. Trevor thinks about leaving it in the ashes. Burying it alongside its rightful owner.

Trevor stops himself. All that’s left of his family, the only things he can carry with him are the Vampire Killer dangling off his belt and the Belmont crest on his breast and back. He can’t let go of one more reminder. Placing the amulet around his neck, Trevor tucks it underneath his shirt collar. It feels oddly cool against his warm skin. Time to leave this awful sight behind before he’s compelled to stay forever.

Trevor has survived being alone before. He can do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tzimmes is a traditional Jewish stew that includes carrots, dried fruits like prunes and raisins, yam, and other root vegetables. Also I like to think of Trevor as Jewish or at least half-Jewish.


End file.
